


Unprotected (a honeymoon fic)

by kentucka



Category: Eureka
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is them, no barrier in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprotected (a honeymoon fic)

Slow and steady, Jack feels Nathan pushing inside, cock slick with lube and bare. This is new. Only details changed while everything else is still so very familiar, like their shared laughter from teasing each other moments before. With the burn and stretch, the friction, Jack feels the lingering smile slipping off his face. His eyes close despite his best efforts to keep watching Nathan’s pupils blow wide, and his head tilts back against the pillow. Jack feels teeth nipping at the side of his neck and earlobe, a current running between the places Nathan’s mouth goes and his cock, and he groans when the feeling becomes too intense.

Blindly, Jack reaches out, finds Nathan’s shoulders. He lets his fingers thread into Nathan’s hair and down to his face, feels the stubble simultaneously under his fingertips and on his chest. “Nathan,” he warns, but the man won’t budge where he’s seated fully within Jack.

“I just, I want to,” Nathan says, rocks minutely into Jack like he couldn’t quite stop himself. “This is us.”

It hits Jack a little like a Mack truck, because he gets it. This is them, no barrier in between. His eyes snap back open. “I love you,” Jack says, and repeats it between the kisses he draws Nathan down for. He hasn’t said it often enough, he has a lot lost time to make up for. Suddenly Nathan’s hips snap forward, and Jack stops, hisses instead.

Freed and chuckling, Nathan turns back to Jack’s neck. Licking and biting softly, never trying to leave a mark; Jack realizes that it is simply no longer necessary. He wears Nathan’s mark around his finger, for everyone to see.

Nathan starts up a rhythm, pulling out torturously slowly, and pushing back into Jack’s ass only slightly faster. “I love you too,” Nathan breathes, and Jack’s heart misses a beat, not yet fully believing that this is real and forever. Just another alternative universe, a drug reaction, a chemically induced hallucination, a weird virtual reality, a really vivid dream. His mistrust has too many options to choose from.

Jack grabs Nathan’s ass, trying to make him move faster. With a grunt, Nathan allows Jack to set a new pace, expertly hitting all the right places. “Oh God, Nathan,” Jack moans. He knows he should bite his lip to keep from providing the cheesy porn soundtrack, all the desperate and embarrassing noises that fill his own ears, but for the first time he can’t bring himself to care. Jack feels himself falling, letting go, in ways he doesn’t remember he’s ever done.

Nathan shifts his head next to Jack’s ear, but he doesn’t hush Jack, just whispers: “I’ve got you,” and wraps one hand around Jack’s neglected cock. Within minutes, Jack can feel the heat spreading out through his limbs and every muscle tightening. He gasps as he finally comes, half-formed words tumbling together.

A few seconds later the world rights itself again, and Jack becomes aware of Nathan’s heavy breathing, of the small sighs and deep groans, of just how close Nathan is. Jack raises his hips into the thrusts to encourage Nathan to take what he needs, and the rhythm turns wild. “Nathan,” Jack whispers to get his attention and their gazes lock. “Come inside of me.”

“Christ.” The very idea of it seems to be turning Nathan on somewhat fierce, because he collapses onto his elbows, hips pumping away of their own accord, and Jack believes he can feel the heat of Nathan’s seed inside.

For a long time, Nathan stays that way, panting into Jack’s shoulder. Jack revels in the moment he is allowed to share with a man who has built up so many walls between his decision-making and his emotions, knowing that he is one of the few people around whom Nathan will truly ever let his guard down. Jack lets his hands travel over the sweat-slick back, and presses his lips to Nathan’s temple. This prompts Nathan to turn his head a little and dive in for another series of deep kisses. “I love hearing you,” he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Jack smiles.


End file.
